Invasion of the Daleks
by Benjamin J Brown
Summary: AU. Follows on from "Splinter Effect". In the distant future, the Doctor and Amy find his deadliest enemies. Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Doctor Who or any related articles, they are the property of their respective owners and the BBC.
1. Not them

The Doctor played around with the controls at the TARDIS central column. Amy watched him, slightly awestruck by it. As he pulled a lever up, the noise of the TARDIS' engines stopped. He quickly ran around, going to a small slot in the console. A silver cylinder with a green light on the end came out. He flicked it, causing the light to extend while the four metal strips by it extended outwards in an almost claw like appearance.

"New screwdriver looks a little different, but it works." He said, flicking it again, causing the claws and light to retract, putting it in his inside pocket "Come on then, Amy Pond. We've seen the semi-distant future, let's see the distant future."

Before she could say anything, he stepped outside. She followed him, exiting the TARDIS just in time to see him lick his fore finger and hold it up as if trying to decide which direction the wind was coming from.

"Hmm. Seems like we're in London. My guess is the year 1,937,344, AD, that is." He said, licking his finger again and placing it by his side "And it's humid, twenty four degrees, my guess is mid-spring, probably April, and it's a Tuesday, 4:23 P.M."

"You can tell all that by licking your finger?" She said, removing her jacket and tying it round her waist.

"_And_ checking the breeze, yes." He replied, grinning "I'm rather good, aren't I?"

"Yeah, and you have the ego to boot." Amy said "So, anything good happen this year?"

"No…" The Doctor said, his voice suddenly distant, his eyes seemingly glazing over as he apparently saw something behind her, apparently the large tower behind her "No, no, no, no, no…"

"Doctor?" She asked "What is it?"

"That technology…" The Doctor said, running off and settling on a view from atop a small hill "That's too advanced even for here. That's advanced by _my_ standards, and that is saying something."

"What does that mean though?" Amy said "Is it someone else messing with the timeline, like before?"

"No, not the timeline, not entirely." The Doctor said, looking at her "Amy, get back to the TARDIS, now."

"Why?" She asked him, confused.

"Because, you remember I told you the fear eater was created to fight a race that only had negative emotions?" The Doctor said, grimacing "Well, those creatures, they only wanted to do one thing."

"Which was?" She said, getting slightly worried.

"Exterminate. Every. Living. Thing." He replied "They're called the Daleks, and believe it or not, you know them too."

"I do?" She said, before noticing he was running off back towards the TARDIS.

She followed him for a moment before they got to the TARDIS, where she found him fiddling with the keys.

"Doctor!" She said "How do I know them?"

"The Daleks invaded your world. Remember, planets in the sky? People being taken?" The Doctor said "You're a police-person, you must've been on call."

"I was in hospital when that happened…" She said "Personal reasons…"

"Rightio." The Doctor replied, opening the door "Come on, we're leaving."

He gently nudged her inside before following her, shutting the door behind her. He moved over to the control panel, beginning to play with them. Nothing happened.

"No!" He said "Oh god, no, not here, not now, not with _them!"_

"What's wrong?" She said "Why isn't it working?"

"We're part of events." The Doctor said "We're stuck here until whatever events we're part of have run their course."

"Was this what that woman meant?" Amy said "Was this where one of us dies?"

"I don't know." He replied sombrely "I honestly do not know."

"But I can't die here." Amy said "I died years ago, must've done."

"Doesn't work that way. Time isn't a straight line like people seem to think, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff." He said "Only certain events in time are fixed, and I can tell you now, your life and death isn't one of them."

"What makes you say that?" She said "How can you know, and don't give me some crap about being a 'Time Lord'."

"I _am_ a Time Lord. This is what I am, what I do, every second, every minute, every hour, every day, so on so forth. It's how I see, all the things that have been, are and will be. This is my life Amy, all the time, this is what I am. I'm the Doctor." He said "And if the events of your life were in any way fixed, I would _not_ mess with them. It's in my guts not to. I did once, a long time ago, and people died and it wasn't good."

"What do you mean?" She asked "What happened?"

"It was in 2049, on Mars. There was this station, and these people with this water, this clever water, and I wasn't meant to save the people, they were meant to die but I tried to save them anyway, one in particular, she was really important." He said grimly "She died because of me, killed herself, because of what I was there. The Time Lord triumphant, something that is very wrong. I'm doing my best to avoid it, and I will avoid it."

Before she said anything else, he disappeared up one of the spiral staircases out of the control room.


	2. Who are you, really?

The Doctor sat in one of the TARDIS' studies, reading some old papers. As Amy came in, he quickly put them away into the desk.

"Doctor, what's that?" Amy said, folding her arms across her chest "Why are you trying to hide it?"

"_Them_, actually." He said, correcting her as he finished putting them away "And they're just some information on the TARDIS. I was looking for loopholes in how to get out of somewhere where I'm part of the time line. Usually, I avoid that, but with the Daleks here, I'm not risking it."

"Why not?" She said "I'm not scared of them. They're just pepper pots with plungers from what I heard."

"No, Amy, they're worse than that." He replied, getting up "And if you're not afraid, you should be. _I'm_ afraid of them, and I don't get afraid."

Before she could say anything else, he walked out of the study. As Amy came out into the corridor, she saw him go down the stairs into the control room. She followed him, finding him playing with a keyboard on the console below the monitor.

"Doctor," She said "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make the TARDIS find where the Daleks appeared while remaining undetected, not an easy task when you know what you're looking for. I don't." He said, before slamming a fist down on the console "Damn it! The only way I can find them is to amp up the scanning frequency the TARDIS is using, which'll let them find us."

"Why don't you try going out and looking?" Amy said "I mean, if they're that bad, there must be some resistance or something like that."

"Can't risk it." The Doctor replied, looking at her "Amy, the Daleks are pure evil, and they're good at keeping control. Once they have it, it seldom slips."

"And this stops you going out how?" Amy asked, confused by his answer.

"That stops me because I'm me. If they find out I'm here, they'll exterminate me. After they've done that, they'll come for you too." He said "I'm not letting you risk your life."

"Isn't that my choice?" She said, slightly angry "Listen, you're _the Doctor!_ All those things you said you've beaten to the fear eater, I remember one of them was the Daleks. You can do this, and as for my life, well, I trust you."

"Maybe that's all I need…" He said, before smirking "Rightio. First we're going to need to find where the Daleks are. We're not going in, but we're going to get some intel. Let's go."

Before she could stop him, he'd ran out the doors. She sighed. She hadn't intended for her pep talk to make him run off half cocked, but at least he wasn't making her stay in the TARDIS. That was something.

And it meant she could go and explore on her own.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Doctor looked around. He'd left Amy back at the TARDIS. He hoped she'd stay there, though knowing his luck, she wouldn't. They never did, what was it with Humans? Why couldn't they ever get that Daleks equalled danger? Most importantly, why did he always worry about them so much?

These were all the questions playing through his mind as he looked through the city streets. The first thing he picked out was the number of armed forces around. The second was that, despite Dalek technology being prominent, the Daleks themselves were no where to be found. He looked around some more, deciding who to ask, before settling on a female soldier leant up against the wall having a cigarette. Some things never changed. He crossed the street over to her, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Hello." He said, smiling "I'm-"

"I don't care." She said "I'm not interested in your passes right now."

"Oh, no, you misunderstood." He said, laughing "My name's, uh, John Smith, and I was wondering, where're the Daleks?"

"Oh, _them._" She said, the disdain in her voice evident "Our _saviours._ God knows, they're normally hauled up in a big tower that was built on an old monument. Big… Bob, I think it was called."

"Big Ben actually." The Doctor replied, seeing the look on her face as he said it "I'm a bit of a history buff. Wait, hold on a minute, did you call the Daleks _saviours?_"

"Yeah…" She said "Not that you could tell by the way that they cause us to be treated like second class citizens on our own planet."

"Wait, so they didn't invade?" He said.

"What planet have you been living on?" She asked "They just showed up about five years ago, saying they came in peace and wanted to share technologies with us."

"And yet you don't trust them." The Doctor sais "Why's that, sorry, what was your name?"

"Captain Kristina Johnson." She said "And let's just say the circumstances of my partner were dubious to say the least."

"Dubious? Hold on, partner?" He said "Oh, right, in this time, military officers are paired like 21st century police. Anyway, dubious, how so?"

"Well, he contacted me and told me there was something he'd found out about them." She said "When I got there, I found him dead. It looked like his gun had backfired on him. The thing is, I analysed the weapon. It backfired, but only after being fired on. I took the evidence to my boss, but she dismissed it, saying it was probably some gang member."

"And you think it was the Daleks who did it?" He said "Makes sense. I mean, if _I_ were a killer alien from outer space and didn't want people knowing I was a killer alien, if someone found out, I'd deal with them."

"Exactly what I thought." She replied "You know, you're pretty bright."

"I read a lot." He replied, grinning before getting up from the wall "Come on."

He began to walk away. She looked at him.

"Wait, what?" She asked "Where are we going?"

"To find out if they killed your friend." The Doctor replied, before grimacing "And to find out what they're really doing here."

"What do you mean?" She said "Who are you really."

"Me? I'm the Doctor. I'm the only story you'll ever tell. If you survive that is." He said, before grinning "Rightio, let's go."


	3. Daleks do not require help!

Victor Fontaine walked through the corridor in Tower Alpha-seven-five-nine. He was the prime minister of the Earth so he had to go there, to the capitol to meet with their allies. The Daleks. He walked through a door that slid open as he approached and sat at a table by the Dalek in there; it was black with silver ball like protrusions as opposed to the usual bronze with gold; it had identified itself as their commander when they had first met.

"Why was I asked here?" Victor asked in his slightly higher than normal voice "What's wrong right now?"

"There is a problem." The Dalek said in its usual booming mechanical tone "One of your soldiers has gone rogue."

"Really?" Victor said, puzzled "Who?"

"Designation Captain Kristina Jones." The Dalek said "She is with an enemy of the Daleks."

"An enemy?" Victor said, more puzzled "You have enemies? And who, may I ask, is this enemy."

"He is The Doctor. He will be exterminated." The Dalek said "As shall you."

"Wait, what?" Victor said getting up slowly "Why are you saying that."

"You are no longer necessary. The Daleks shall take over this world." The Dalek replied "Now, you shall be exterminated!"

"Wait, no!" Victor said, running to the door, only to find it locked "Wait, I can help you."

"You are not necessary." The Dalek said "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Please, don't. Please, no!" Victor said as the Dalek shot him, causing him to fall lifeless to the floor.

The Dalek moved swiftly over to a monitor where another Dalek appeared, this one in the usual bronze and gold colour scheme. 

"The invasion commences." The Commander said "Now we begin the invasion of Earth!"

"What of the Doctor?" The Dalek on the monitor said.

"He is of no consequence." The Commander said "If he is found, capture him and bring him to me."

"I obey." The other Dalek said as the monitor cut out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Amy was having problems as she walked through the city streets. The first problem she had was she had gotten a little bit lost. She had no idea where the TARDIS was. Or the Doctor for that matter. As she kept walking, she saw a man in a militaristic uniform. Typical, couldn't escape the job wherever she went.

"Excuse me miss." He said politely in a deep booming voice "I've been asked to escort you to the tower where the prime minister is."

"You're kidding right?" Amy said, noting the man slowly move his hand to the holster on his hip "I'm nobody, why would he want to see me?"

"He doesn't, our friends do." The man said "Please come quietly or I'll be forced to subdue you."

"Why do the Daleks want to see me?" Amy said "Do you know anything about them?"

"I know all I need to know." The man said "I have my orders."

"Oh, orders are for losers." A familiar voice said from behind the man.

The man turned, allowing Amy to see the Doctor and a female soldier with light brown hair behind him. The Doctor had a huge grin on his face, which obviously unnerved the man since he drew his gun from the holster.

"Lieutenant, at ease." The woman said in a stern voice, before stepping forward "I said at ease."

"No Captain." The man said "I have orders to apprehend you and anyone with you if and when you're cited."

"Rightio, and who gave these orders?" The Doctor said.

"The prime minister of the planet." The man replied "Not that it's the business of an enemy of the state."

"He's dead." The Doctor said "I guarantee that the second the Daleks knew I was here, they shifted their goals. I don't know what they were, but I can tell you, the Daleks aren't kind like people think. They're pure evil."

"No they're not." The man said "If it weren't for them, I'd be dead."

"What…" The Doctor said "What do you mean they saved you?"

"I mean they saved me." The man said "I had a brain defect, they corrected it."

"A brain defect?" The Doctor said, pulling out the sonic screwdriver and shining it in the man's eyes "Oh, I'm so very sorry. They've implanted you with a device that gives them control of your mind. Well, partial control, like a hypnotic suggestion."

"No they didn't, I'd know." The man said.

"No, you really wouldn't." The Doctor replied "I'm banking on they will have blocked your perception of it."

"Why should I trust you?" The man said "What have you done for me?"

"Oh, I don't know, saved this planet a bazillion times." The Doctor said "That reason enough?"

Before the man could reply, he was hit by a blue beam of energy, momentarily exposing his skeleton as if x-rayed. The Doctor spun around in time to see Kristina shot by the same Dalek. Above them, he could see hundreds of other Daleks. The one that had shot the other two targeted Amy.

"Oh no." The Doctor said, getting in the way "You're _not_ shooting her."

"You will come with us." The Dalek said.

"Fine but you'll promise that no one else will be harmed, and Amy comes too, I don't trust you." The Doctor said, his face cold "Either we both come or neither of us do."

The Dalek paused for a moment before saying "Very well. You will come with me."

"Amy." The Doctor said, turning to her "Whatever happens here, I need you to trust me."

"Sure." Amy replied as they began following the Dalek "So, where's it taking us."

"That one's easy." The Doctor said "It's taking us to it's boss."


	4. Daleks Triumphant

The Doctor and Amy followed the Dalek through the corridor in the tower. Amy looked at him and saw he still had the same sombre expression he had had since they first saw that Dalek after it killed those two soldiers. They reached a door and the dome on top turned so the eye looking part was facing them, looking up ever so slightly so it was eye level with the Doctor.

"You will wait here." It said, turning it's head back and heading through the doors and leaving the Doctor and Amy alone with two Daleks she suddenly realised had been behind them the whole time they had been walking.

"So, why are we still alive?" The Doctor said, doing the closest to getting right up in the first Dalek's face as was possible "I know you. You want to kill me, and Amy, and everyone else on this planet, everyone else in the _universe!_ So, why are we alive?"

"That is my orders." The Dalek said "I obey orders."

"Oh, I know you do." The Doctor said, obviously revelling in the freedom to torment the Daleks "Even orders you hate. Orders that keep _me_ alive, and given by a Dalek. Oh, the irony. The ultimate killing machine ordered not to kill, and by another killing machine too, who undoubtedly wants me dead just as much as you. I love it!"

"Uh, Doctor, maybe you shouldn't be trying to annoy them." Amy said "I mean, they have guns. We don't."

"Absolutely, I don't do guns, they're not me, not my style. I'm no killer." The Doctor said as he turned to Amy.

"That is incorrect." The second Dalek said, it's voice deeper than the first one's "You destroyed the Dalek race. And-"

"And the Time Lords, I know!" The Doctor yelled, cutting off the Dalek, his face showing white hot rage "I know what I did! I'm not proud of it, but I'd do it again! I did what I had to!"

Amy looked at him, shocked. _He_ was the reason why he was pretty much the last of his kind. The Doctor had been the one to kill an entire species.

"Oh my god…" She said quietly, before speaking a bit louder "Doctor, _you_ killed your people?"

"It wasn't like you're thinking." The Doctor said, his face cold "They wanted to destroy all of time itself. I had to stop them, and I did the only way I could. By burning everything in the time war."

"Doctor, how many creatures were in that war?" Amy asked him quietly.

"Too many, and I lost everything." The Doctor said, welling up slightly "My friends, my family. I was alone."

"I'm sorry." Amy said, feeling for him but hesitating for a moment before putting a hand on his arm by way of an attempt at comfort.

"Interactions will cease." The first Dalek said.

The Doctor glared at it, his eyes white hot with hatred.

"Or what?" He spat at the Dalek "You can't do anything. Your orders are to keep us alive, which means you have nothing to threaten us with."

"The Doctor will comply or his associate will be exterminated!" The second Dalek said.

"If you so much as touch her, I'll kill you." The Doctor said coldly "That's a promise."

Before the Dalek could respond, the doors opened. Two more Daleks that looked the same as the ones already in the corridor came out, along with another, this one black and silver. It moved up to the Doctor and looked him in the eye.

"You are the Doctor." It said.

"That's right. I'm guessing you're the top squid round here." The Doctor replied, scowling "What can I do for you?"

"You are necessary." The Dalek said, turning to one of it's subordinate "Prepare the device."

"I obey." The subordinate said, leaving the corridor.

"Ooh, device, I like devices." The Doctor said, suddenly intrigued, almost excited "What kind of device are we talking here?"

"It will ensure our dominance over Humanity." The Dalek said "And you will be the final test subject."

"Will I? That's nice." The Doctor said, seeing the Dalek that had gone in come back and removing his jacket, giving it to Amy "Remember Amy, sometimes if you want to win, you only need to flick it then press the button."

Before she could say anything else, the Doctor was led through by the four Daleks, leaving Amy with the black Dalek.

"You shall be witness." The Dalek said.

"To what?" She asked, still holding the Doctor's jacket.

"To the Doctor's defeat." The Dalek said, leading her through into the room beyond.


	5. Flick and click!

Amy didn't like the room at all. It was obviously originally an office, but it had been… altered. There were controls around the room, all with ball like protrusions similar to the ones that adorned the bottom halves of the Daleks. In the centre, there was a chair with restraints and what appeared to be a kind of ray gun facing it in a fashion similar to something she'd seen in a James Bond film. In the chair was the Doctor, strapped down in the restraints. The ray gun was pulsating.

"What is it?" She asked the Doctor.

"In lemans terms, it's a torture chair." The Doctor said "They designed it to torture whoever's in it, obviously trying to get obedience from people."

"Social interactions will cease." The black Dalek said "Activate the device."

The ray guns pulses began to become more rapid before firing a beam into the Doctor's chest, causing him obvious pain. Then again. Then again. Amy didn't need to be a genius to see it was effecting him majorly.

"Amy…" He said, wincing in pain "Remember what I told you…"

She thought about it. Flick it then press the button. How could she use that? How did it apply to a jacket? Then it hit her. Not the jacket, what was in the jacket. The screwdriver.

She withdrew the cylindrical device and flicked it, causing the claws to pop out and the green light to extend, pointing it at the chair and closing her eyes as she pressed the button, activating the green light with a whirring sound. As she did, the device exploded and the restraints opened, allowing the Doctor to get up.

"I'll be taking that, thank you." He said, taking his jacket from her and putting it on before taking the screwdriver and pointing it at the controls as he turned the part at the bottom of the screwdriver "This is going to hurt the Daleks more than it'll hurt me."

As he said that, he pressed the button, activating the screwdriver. As he did, the Daleks around the room began sparking. The black Dalek kept looking at the Doctor.

"Emergency temporal shift activated." It said, disappearing.

"No, no, no, not again." The Doctor said, running over to the console and using the screwdriver on it before slamming his fist down "Damn it. 13 got away!"

"Oh well, you've stopped them. Right?" Amy said, slightly worried she was wrong.

"Yeah but now, we run." He said, taking her hand and beginning to run out down the corridor and to the lift, the doors opening and taking them down to the ground floor where they ran out "There's a Dalek invasion force and they're about to explode. I don't fancy being here when they do, do you?"

"Wait, explode?" She said as they ran round the corner, getting near the TARDIS "What about the people?"

"They'll be fine." The Doctor said as they approached the TARDIS doors, opening them and slamming them shut once he and Amy were inside "The Daleks will only destroy that tower when they explode since that's the only place with enough of them, and there aren't any people in there. Problem solved."

"Problem solved?" Amy said "You're killing them?"

"If I don't they'll kill everything in the cosmos. There were too many of them there, Amy. I saw the read out when they first took me in that room. They shifted here last time I fought them. It's only because they've had five years that they had enough power to do it again." The Doctor said, moving around the TARDIS controls, bringing the engines online "That's what I had to do. Kill them. I had to do what they did best so I could save us, and I'd do it again. Even the bit where my people had to go too…"

"You had no choice." She said, hugging him "You did what you had to."

The Doctor shifted slightly uncomfortably. He wasn't big on people getting close and that was obviously what Amy was trying. He moved his hands up and removed her arms from around his neck.

"Amy, listen, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but don't." He said "I've been fine so far and still will be for a long time to come."

Before she could reply, the TARDIS shook violently, sending both of them to the floor. He got up and looked at the monitor.

"This isn't good." He said, pressing some controls with one hand while holding the other out for her "This isn't good at all."

"What isn't?" She asked, pulling herself up on the hand he had reached down with "Doctor, what's happening?"

"We're crashing." He said "Twenty-first century. 2012. December 21st. I know that date, but where from?"

"That's meant to be the end of the world." She said.

"No, it's not." The Doctor said "I've been to the end of the world before, and it's in the year five point five dash apple dot delta seventeen, also known as the year 5 billion. 2012 is just another year."

"Then why is the TARDIS taking us there?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He said, grinning "But I can't wait to find out."


End file.
